Santen Kesshun
is a technique used by Orihime Inoue. Description Santen Kesshun is a defensive technique which allows Orihime to repel attacks. Orihime calls out the names of Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon, who form a triangle, creating the foundation of a shield, before declaring the name of the technique, followed by the phrase . This process serves as her kotodama, which activates the ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 11-16 The triangular shield allows her to repel the "outer shield". The shield is raised between her and her enemy, and it repels the attack before it hits its target.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 11-12 It can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 13 Orihime is later able to shape Santen Kesshun into a dome-shaped barrier large enough to easily hold herself and other individuals.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 12-13 Gallery Santen Kesshun Manga Gallery 43Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun for the first time against Numb Chandelier. 71Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime tries to stop the Kōtotsu in the Dangai. 71Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to protect their landing in the Soul Society. 121Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against the Shinigami bombs. 121Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime protects Uryū Ishida from the exploding Shinigami. 192Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against Yammy Llargo. 310Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime protects Yachiru Kusajishi. 341Ichigo is protected.png|Orihime protects Ichigo Kurosaki from Ulquiorra using Santen Kesshun. 349Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime catches an injured Ichigo with Santen Kesshun. 456Santen Kesshun protects.png|Orihime helps Tsukishima when Ichigo attacks him. 624Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime summons the shield of Santen Kesshun. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to carry her friends. 660Orihime uses.png|Orihime utilizes Santen Kesshun in order to stop Ichigo from falling from the Soul Palace. 660Orihime retracts.png|Orihime is relieved that she was able to use Santen Kesshun quickly to save her friends. Santen Kesshun Anime Gallery Ep13SantenKesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun for the first time against Numb Chandelier. Ep21SantenKesshun.png|Orihime tries to stop the Kōtotsu in the Dangai. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|Orihime catches them all as they land in the Soul Society. Ep26SantenKesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to save herself and Uryū Ishida. Ep43OrihimeShieldsUryuAramaki.png|Orihime saves Uryū and Aramaki. Ep68SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches herself after fighting the Mod-Souls. Ep70SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields herself from the snakes. Ep71SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects her friends using Santen Kesshun. Ep73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Orihime's Santen Kesshun shield breaks. Ep82OrihimeDefendsRukia.png|Orihime blocks Yoshi's attack. Ep82SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects herself again from Yoshi's attack. Ep85SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches herself. Ep85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Orihime attempts to block Rukia's attack. Ep85SantenKesshun2.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Sōkatsui. Ep85SantenKesshun3.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against Rukia. Ep85SantenKesshun4.png|Orihime shields herself from another blast of Kidō. Ep89SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields Rukia with Santen Kesshun. Ep113OrihimeStopsYammy.png|Orihime stops Yammy from attacking. Ep138SantenKesshunA.png|Orihime blocks Sōkatsui. Ep138SantenKesshunB.png|Orihime prepares to block while training with Rukia. Ep138Byakurai.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Byakurai while training. Ep165SantenKesshun.png|Orihime observes the battle from behind her Santen Kesshun shield. The assassin attacks.png|Orihime blocks the assassin's attack. Ep171OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Orihime protects Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Ep174SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields Rurichiyo and her bodyguards. Ep201SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects Yachiru from Nnoitra Gilga. Ep205SantenKesshun.png|Orihime blocks Uryū's arrow. 248Orihime uses.png|Orihime protects herself from Muramasa, Ep249UryuProtected.png|Orihime shields Uryū from Muramasa. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Orihime blocks the Cero. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Muramasa attacks Orihime in his altered form. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Orihime protects Kyōko Haida from the falling flowerpot. 267Santen Kesshun protects.png|Orihime protects Ichigo from Ulquiorra using Santen Kesshun. Ep271SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches a grievously wounded Ichigo. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|A confused Orihime helps Shūkurō Tsukishima. References Navigation Category:Techniques